


kiss it better

by xiaodejun



Series: superpowers au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Superpowers, its midnight i should be asleep, lapslock, taeyong takes care of them all, ten calls johnny baby quite a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodejun/pseuds/xiaodejun
Summary: he thought he'd finally found his power, but was it possible? could a power only work on one person?a.k.aten searches for his powers, but finds so much more





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it in 2 days bc i loved it so much aaa  
> huge shoutout to @hearteyedbea for giving me ideas and helping me!!!!!!!!!!! ily uwu  
> enjoy uwuwuwuwu

it was only 7 am and plates and cups were flying around the kitchen, causing taeyong a headache. it was just a regular day for this house. he cursed under his breath and caught a bowl mid-air.  
“jung fucking yoonoh!” he screamed. “if another plate breaks, you will go plate-shopping with me.”  
  
the response was quick. a tall, muscular man ran into the kitchen and started catching the plates and cups. jung yoonoh, a.k.a jaehyun, looked very scared by this threat.  
“i'm sorry! so sorry. don't kill me, i'll make it work!” he said, putting them down. “don't make me go shopping. please. i beg you.”  
  
taeyong watched him with a tired look. finally, every single plate was put in the cupboard. he sighed.  
“you need to learn how to control this. try asking renjunnie, he's pretty good at-“  
“i can do this on my own,” yoonoh interrupted him.  
“sure, of course you can.” taeyong patted his back and poured himself a glass of water. his friend left the kitchen and he was left alone.  
  
taeyong and jaehyun lived with 9 other people. their house was one of a few super shelters in their city. parents would visit them with their children if they were showing any signs of having powers. sometimes young adults came alone, often scared and unsure. in the world where being a “super” was making you different, the perspective of having them terrified many. that was why the houses had been established. to help those lost people and teach them to control their abilities.  
  
but god, was it hard to lead such a house. taeyong sighed and put his empty glass in the dishwasher. he could already hear the rest of his friends waking up.    
  
the sunlight seeped through the window as three boys discussed something quietly.   
“i don't know. i used to control...”  
“water in your bathtub, i know, doyoung,” ten sighed. he was sprawled out on the bed. still left plenty of place since he wasn't exactly a big person.  
  
they were sitting in one of the bedrooms. doyoung, a black-haired korean boy, was on the floor, playing with a pen. ten's roommate, johnny, was also present, but he was occupied with reading a book about... something. ten couldn't really see and he wasn’t interested. johnny liked the weirdest books.  
  
“and now? i can't do shit. hey, ten, leave some place for us two,” his friend said, trying to reach the bed. ten snorted.  
“us two? you and johnny won't fit here with me.”  
“what?” johnny lifted his head up and adjusted his glasses. “what me?”  
“nothing, nothing. ten won't make space for us.”  
“oh, please. it's not like we won't fit. he's... tiny,” johnny said with a tender look on his face.  
“i am not!” ten tried to make himself look bigger. it didn't work and only made three people laugh. wait. three people..?  
“petit would probably be the right word,” said jaehyun, entering the room.  
“i'm not small! you guys are just... fucking gigantic. what are you doing here, jae?”  
“avoiding taeyong. i made the plates fly again. he wasn’t impressed. told me to ask the kids for help.”  
  
ten sighed and looked at him. it was always a big problem for jaehyun, being told to ask the younger boys. he had been in the house for only a year and his powers were very active and chaotic. but as an only child, he liked doing things… on his own. he also thought it was embarassing to ask ‘the kids’ to teach him. ten sighed again. it must be hard for him, he thought.  
  
“you know, taeyong might be right,” johnny said mercilessly. jaehyun looked at him, betrayed.  
“broooo,” he said. “i can’t believe you are saying this. of all the people…”  
“i’m just saying… renjun can swing a table at people. and he controls it. you won’t find a better teacher here.”  
“isn’t he like five,” doyoung laughed.  
“he’s sixteen. and dangerous. you wouldn’t want him to hear that, would you?” johnny pointed at him with a bookmark. jaehyun still didn’t seem convinced.  
“i’m gonna go and think about it,” he said. “bye, guys.”  
“bye,” they said at the same time. the boy left, closing the door.  
  
ten looked at johnny with disbelief. the other didn’t seem to care for a few seconds. ten tried to put more accusation vibes into his stare.  
“what,” johnny finally said and took off his glasses.  
“don’t ‘what’ me, i can’t believe you said that. it’s not about renjun at all,” he hissed, making sure the window is closed. doyoung straightened up with a smile forming on his lips.  
“i have a feeling that someone wants to spill some tea.”  
“it’s obvious and i’m actually shocked you don’t know this, doyoung. but i guess you’d have to stop staring at taeil’s ass to notice other things,” ten hummed with a smirk. doyoung’s face quickly turned redder than the sheets on the bed. he tried to stutter out some explanation but was interrupted by johnny.  
“can we get to the point?”  
  
ten looked at him with a surprised expression.  
“looks like someone’s in a gossipy mood.” he smiled. it wasn’t often that his friend wanted to take part in such activities. and he absolutely wanted to get the most of it. “leave that book and come here to cuddle,” he ordered. it was cold.  
johnny was on the bed in five seconds. he wrapped his arms around ten and the smaller boy hummed in contentment.  
  
“now. the tea!” doyoung ordered.  
“yes. so. jaehyun has a crush on taeyong.” ten rolled his eyes. he felt johnny almost jump.  
“jaehyun has a what!”  
“shut up, idiot,” he hissed, looking around nervously. “we don’t want the entire house to know this. i mean, most of the big kids know. i don’t know about taeyong, though.  
“of course he does,” doyoung said, hit with a sudden realization. “oh my god, i can’t believe i haven’t noticed.”  
“too busy admiring taeil’s ass,” ten hummed. johnny’s eyes were wide opened.  
“i don’t get it, i mean… it’s taeyong.”  
“of course you don’t get it. you’re a nerd. you don’t understand… attraction,” ten said in a sexy voice. doyoung burst out laughing.  
  
“do you guys think taeyong…” johnny started but stopped suddenly. the door to their room opened, showing taeyong’s red hair and motherly smile.  
“the breakfast is ready. come quickly or the kids will eat all the pancakes.”  
“pancakes!” doyoung got to his feet quickly. ten didn’t really feel like walking down the stairs.  
“carry me,” he said, wrapping his arms around johnny’s neck. his roommate didn’t protest in any way. he just picked him up and went to the kitchen, careful to not drop him.  
  
breakfasts at their house were always chaotic and it wasn’t any different that day. taeyong was desperately trying to keep everything under control. trying.  
“mark, please, don’t do that. you can heat things up on the stove,” he said, his voice weak. the seventeen year old looked at him, and then at the fire slowly taking over his pancake.  
“i just thought it would be faster.” he shrugged and put off the fire.  
“okay, i see… oh my god, where’s jeno? hey, lee jeno! don’t even try taking these pancakes, they’re mine!”  
taeyong’s plate was put down by an invisible force.  
“damn,” said the bodyless voice and a few seconds later a whole boy appeared.  
“language!” taeyong sighed. the youngest boy, eleven-year-old jisung, looked at him with a devilish smile.  
“is ‘damn’ a bad word? what is ‘fuck’ then?” he asked innocently. taeyong’s face became pale.  
“i… it’s a…”  
“it’s a very fucking bad word,” jeno said, appearing behind taeyong suddenly.  
“you’re not allowed to say it! and stop going invisible!”  
  
ten watched the mess for a few seconds and then looked at johnny with amusement.  
“always fun to watch the family,” he said. “here’s the plan. we take a plate of food and go into hiding.”  
“living room or our room?”  
“our room. i’m pretty sure jeno is going to the living room.” ten pointed towards a floating plate of pancakes and a cup of tea. johnny smiled and grabbed some food, doing his best not to drop ten on the floor. they got back to their room quickly, relieved that they hadn’t been caught by taeyong.  
“i love breakfasts,” ten hummed, adjusting himself on johnny’s lap.  
“yeah, same.”  
  
he never was the one for some long, meaningful reflections, in their room johnny was the philosopher. but the house was almost empty as most of its inhabitants were busy with practising control. doyoung was downstairs with jaehyun, playing video games. ten was alone in his room, laying on johnny’s bed with his eyes closed. his roommate went shopping and he wouldn’t mind anyway. ten was just basking in the sunshine coming through the window, deep in thoughts.  
  
at the age of 20, he was almost an adult and still, his powers weren’t really… this visible. he knew they existed, he remembered too well the first time he’d blown up a flower vase. his mother worried eyes. his father’s disgust. in his eyes, supers were monsters. mutants. and he didn’t change his mind. ten had been in the house for almost nine years now. he’d never regretted it. but now he was feeling frustrated. he wanted to see his full abilities. to discover what was his special power. to just… understand himself fully. he didn’t feel like a whole person sometimes, there was a part of him that was hidden. undiscovered.  
and it frustrated him so much.  
  
“you’re not with the rest? well, that’s unusual,” johnny said, standing in the doorway. ten sighed, hiding his face in a pillow. he felt the bed move under some additional weight.  
“what’s wrong?” his friend asked, gently running his fingers through ten’s hair.  
“nothing. just depressed.”  
“then it’s not nothing.”  
“shh. don’t say anything. just… hug me,” he said, and a second later could finally enjoy the warmth of the other’s body. he purred like a cat and closed his eyes. johnny always did what he told him to. it was one of the stable things in his hectic life.  
  
he suddenly opened his eyes. johnny always did what he told him to. could that be it? he bit his lip. maybe making others do things was his power. he just had to test it a bit. and who was a better test subject than his very roommate?  
  
“hey, johnny?” he said, stretching and turning his face towards him.  
“mmm?” the other looked at him, mouth shut. ten rolled his eyes.  
“you can speak now. how was the shopping?”  
“boring, the cashier looked at me funny when he saw the number of my groceries.” johnny ruffled his hair with a smile that made ten feel warm. at home.  
“what a bitch. i mean, what a… not nice dude,” he corrected himself quickly. his friend shot him a weird look.  
“the kids aren’t here.”  
“how do you know? jeno is invisible fifty percent of the time.” he looked around, pretending to be scared. “he might be in the vents… or standing over you and making fun of your shirt. silently.”  
“you’re unbelievable. and what’s wrong with my shirt?!”  
“thanks. it’s too tight, you show-off. you’re not the only one with abs here. anyway. i think… you want to cook something for me.”  
“sure. i have a great idea.”  
“glad to hear that. carry me to the kitchen, mr muscles~”  
“you’re such a princess sometimes,” johnny rolled his eyes but picked him up gently.  
  
ten spent the next few days exploring his power. of course, johnny was his test subject since he was always near. the tests and experiments had been going great so far. his roommate had done absolutely everything he asked for, including massaging his sore back and going out to get pizza at 3 am. ten enjoyed these experiment greatly. not only was he getting more and more proof of his power, but he was also spending quality time with his best friend. johnny had been in the house for the same amount of time. they’d been sharing a room since the very beginning and they could basically read each other’s minds at this point.  
  
“i think i have it, doyoungie,” ten said. it was a cloudy evening and johnny was playing basketball with the kids. everyone else was doing… something. and ten and doyoung were in doyoung’s room, making bracelets for the kids.  
“what do you have? a brain? i highly doubt it.” doyoung didn’t even lift his head. ten huffed, pretending to be hurt. he knew he would soon get a different reaction.  
“asshole. i think i found my power,” he said in a conversational tone.  
“are you serious?” doyoung’s eyes were now wide open. ten hid a smile behind his cup of tea.  
“pretty serious, yes.”  
in the next second, he was suddenly being crushed by his friend’s arms. when did he get so strong? ten asked himself.  
“baby i’m so happy for you!”  
“don’t ‘baby’ me or taeil will hear it.”  
“he doesn’t like me anyway… what’s the power? what’s the fucking power?”  
ten enjoyed the feeling of making doyoung wait for a while.  
“it’s… controlling people,” he finally said.  
“no shit,” the other boy straightened up and looked at him, obviously curious. “show me.”  
  
ten smiled and put down his tea. he waited for an occasion to use his newly found powers on someone other than johnny.  
“i don’t know what to tell you to do,” he said after a few seconds of silence, frustrated. that wasn’t exactly ideal. he’d waited for so long and now… he had no idea.  
and then suddenly he found the perfect one.  
  
“oh, i don’t like that smile.” doyoung tried to move away from ten.   
“go confess to taeil,” he hummed and fixed his eyes on his friend.  
“you’re a monster,” was the answer. but doyoung stayed in place, watching him with a questioning look in his eyes. ten bit his lip, trying to focus more. the other boy was still there and not confessing.  
  
“it isn’t working,” doyoung said finally. his companion sighed and rubbed his temples nervously.  
“i see that… maybe i should say it in another way.”  
“okay, let’s try it.” he simply shrugged. he still was curious.  
“go confess to taeil,” ten said, putting an accent on the word confess. nothing.  “doyoung, confess to taeil. kim dongyoung, go and confess to moon taeil…”  
  
“what does he have to confess?” taeil entered the room. ten jumped. oh my fucking god, that’s bad, he thought.   
“i, ummm…” doyoung blushed and sent ten a death stare. he bit his lip. “i’m so sorry, i think i accidentally destroyed your socks while mowing grass.”  
“my socks? in the garden?” taeil blinked a few times. ten really wanted to hide his face in the nearest pillow. that was the excuse doyoung came up with?  
“well, someone left them there… maybe the kids were playing pranks... i’m so sorry.”  
“oh. don’t worry about that.” taeil smiled and ruffled doyoung’s hair, causing him to blush. “it’s just a pair of socks. i gotta get back to taeyong and jaehyun. you guys have fun.”  
“thanks,” doyoung whispered, more embarrassed and shy than ever.  
  
taeil left and the room was silent for a few seconds.  
“mowing grass,” doyoung finally said, having an obvious crisis. ten couldn’t help but giggle.  
“and he believed you.” he shook his head and sipped on his tea.  
“and he touched my hair!”  
  
ten sighed and laid his head on the bed.  
“so it doesn’t work,” he said, not even trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. he really had believed in this and now… it was all gone.  
doyoung was more optimistic.  
“hey. what if it only works on johnny? i mean, it’s a pretty specific power, but hey. i once talked to a girl who could only set bread on fire. nothing else. just bread.”  
“that… might be right. not the bread thing i mean, it’s obviously bullshit. but… you’re so right.”  
“i’m always right, honey.” doyoung shot him a smile. ten sighed. he thought he'd finally found his power, but was it possible? could a power only work on one person?  
  
ten loved receiving gifts and so he was very happy when he saw a little package on his bed. it had his name on it and under it, in a little font: “from doyoung”. his happiness ended all of a sudden when he felt a sharp pain in his hand.  
“shit. shit, fuck, son of a bi-“  
johnny lifted his head up and looked at him.  
“tennie, there are kids near, so keep it pg. what happened?”  
“cut myself. hurts like a bitch.” ten pouted. he couldn’t say it in a nice way, not in this situation!  
“oh shit.” johnny put his book down and jumped to help him “let me see that, okay?”  
the cut wasn’t anything special or deep, but a few drops of blood got out anyway.  
“i’m gonna faint.” ten felt dizzy. he hated blood. “it’s on my body.”  
“it’s also in your body,” johnny noticed. he instantly felt regret as ten fell into his arms.  
“don’t, please,” he said, getting pale. “you’re with me, ten?”  
ten looked up. his face was even paler than johnny’s, but he was conscious.  
“right here. it stopped bleeding,” he said quietly.   
“oh, what a relief.” johnny hugged him and closed his eyes. “i hate it when you faint.”  
“well, so do i. kiss it better?” ten asked with a playful smile. he saw johnny blush a bit, which made him even more interested in the idea.  
johnny took his hand and gently lifted it to his lips. the smaller boy couldn’t help but shudder a little. it was something… very intimate. and he loved it.  
  
he looked at his hand and he felt his jaw drop.  
“hey, johnny, what the fuck,” he said, showing him the cut. or rather the place where it was just a few seconds ago. now his hand was completely normal and healthy-looking.  
“where did it go?” johnny furrowed his eyebrows.  
“i don’t know. i mean, i’ve got an idea. wait a sec, baby,” ten hummed and went to his desk, not noticing the blush on johnny’s cheeks.  
“what are you… tennie, let me see what you have there?”  
  
he turned around with a small blade in his hand.  
“a knife!”  
“no!” johnny tried to take it away from him, but he only did that after ten made a rather big cut on his finger.  
“ten! i’m telling taeyong.”  
“shut up,” he hissed. that hurt and he didn’t expect it. “hug me, ok? quickly, before i see the blood.”  
  
johnny sighed and did exactly what he was asked for.  
“you’re so fucking weird. why would you do that?”  
“because… look.” ten showed him his hand. once again, there was nothing there.  
“what the...?” johnny whispered, watching his friend’s hand closely. ten’s smile was warm as he looked at him with pride in his eyes.  
“i think we discovered your powers,” he said.  
“you think we what now?”  
“congratulations.” before he had the time to think it through, ten got on his tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. “now let’s go tell taeyong.”  
johnny nodded and followed him, completely dazed.  
  
the following days really made ten feel happier than ever. his secret power was absolutely working. he kept it secret because he wanted to see how well it worked and if he could stretch it to other people or make it stronger. his best friend was now officially a healer and ten had never felt prouder. he could never be jealous, not when johnny was acting so shy and sweet and happy. and ten loved seeing him like this. he was his best friend, after all.  
  
the only thing that made him feel uneasy was johnny’s absence. since the reveal of his powers, he had to attend special training, just like the others with ‘stable’ powers. and ten missed him. he was so used to spending time with johnny that now he felt… empty. and he really didn’t like that. of course he spent his time with doyoung and some of the kids, but it just wasn’t… it.  
  
“i’m back… oh, he’s asleep,” he heard johnny say. it was 11 pm and he was on johnny’s bed, hugging his pillow and being depressed. he wanted to say hi but decided to pretend for a few seconds more, out of pure curiosity. he knew his friend had a habit of talking to himself and wanted to hear a monologue like that.  
“oh my god,” johnny said and gently ran his fingers through ten’s hair. he was silent for a minute, so ten decided to ‘wake up’.  
“johnny?” he hummed, opening his eyes.  
“it’s me. sorry if i woke you up.”  
“no problem. i was waiting for you,” he stretched and looked at him. “now come here and cuddle me, i need some healing hugs.”  
“are you alright? did something bad happen?” johnny asked, wrapping his arms around ten. the smaller boy almost purred, finally feeling at home.  
“just missed you.”  
“oh.” he blushed and closed his eyes. “missed you too, tennie. a lot.”  
“it’s just… not fair that you have to go there all the time.”  
“it will end soon. i hope. and then we will have all the time to cuddle,” johnny promised. his friend smiled at him and kissed his cheek quickly.  
“goodnight.”  
“night,” johnny said, blushing once again.  
“you’re cute when you blush.”  
“shut up.”  
ten giggled and soon, he was asleep.  
  
it was a summer day and they were eating lunch together. it was a no-training day, so the kitchen was full of people. no one really talked, it was too. fucking. hot. and ten was losing his mind. he tried sipping on his iced tea, but he couldn’t focus. he was too distracted by johnny, who, along with jaehyun, decided to eat shirtless.  
“there are kids here,” taeyong said, very obviously eyeing jaehyun’s body.  
“we’re not kids!” jisung squeaked. “and we can run shirtless, too!”  
“no, you can’t. it’s easy to catch a cold here.”  
“it’s literally 30 degrees celsius,” doyoung moaned, focused on making a diy fan out of an old takeout menu. ten bit the straw he was drinking with. not only was he hot, but he was also getting annoyed. a new member of their group, jungwoo, had been watching johnny the whole lunch. and it made ten so jealous. he wasn’t the jealous type. he wasn’t possessive as a friend. but something about the way jungwoo bit his lip that made ten furious.  
  
“put on a shirt maybe.” he looked at johnny. “taeyong’s right, you can catch a cold.”  
“i’m a healer. i can heal myself.” the taller boy rolled his eyes. “see? i’m good.”  
ten growled quietly. what happened to his powers? why couldn’t he convince johnny to do such a simple thing?  
“what if it gets cold all of a sudden?” he asked. his best friend just laughed.  
“you worry too much, tennie.”  
  
and then it happened.  
taeyong noticed it first. he jumped and looked around.  
“what’s wrong?” taeil looked at him. and then he shuddered. “oh my god! that’s cold!”  
freezing wind was more and more noticeable in the kitchen. then it calmed down for a second. everyone exchanged surprised looks.  
“woah, that was refreshing,” johnny said with a wide smile. jungwoo giggled.  
  
then the snow started falling.  
in the beginning, everyone stared at the kitchen table in disbelief. there were actual snowflakes falling from the ceiling, and there was more and more of them in every second. the temperature in the room dropped suddenly. the snow was everywhere. taeyong looked around and his eyes focused on ten, who was staring at johnny intensely.  
  
“ten,” he said, shuddering. “ten, honey, look at me?”  
the boy snapped out of this weird trance and opened his eyes wide.  
“what’s… what’s going on?” he asked. the snow covered the entire table.  
“you tell us,” doyoung said with a huge smile on his face. ten looked around. everything was freezing while the weather outside was still the same. he looked at doyoung, and then at taeyong again.  
“i don’t… i don’t understand,” he stuttered, and then, suddenly, there was someone hugging him. and he knew that warm feeling, and he knew that smell. he felt himself calm down instantly. the snow stopped falling.  
“congratulations,” johnny said into his ear. “you’ve got quite a power.”  
“i did that?” he said, his voice weak. he’d only wanted johnny to put a damn shirt on. and jungwoo to stop staring and cool down a little.  
oh.  
  
“hey, you’re still not wearing a shirt,” he said while everyone else was applauding and congratulating him. “that’s super gross.”  
“no way i’m letting you go.”  
ten couldn’t help but smile.  
“i can work with that.”  
  
when the celebration was finally over, johnny and ten were left alone in their room.  
“you look very shocked,” the taller one said. “wasn’t it your goal? to finally find out, i mean.”  
“i thought i knew what it was… some time ago,” ten admitted. his friend gasped.  
“and you didn’t tell me!”  
ten bit his lip. that was… embarrassing.  
“don’t laugh at me, but i thought i had the power of controlling… you…” he murmured, feeling his face heat up. johnny looked at him.  
“me,” he said slowly, pointing at himself. “what… i mean… why?”  
“because you always do what i ask you to.”  
  
now it was johnny’s turn to turn red. he took of his glasses, fixed his hair and nervously cleared his throat. ten looked at him.  
“what? did i say something wrong?”  
“has it ever occurred to you… that maybe… i just like you?”  
“of course it did, stupid, we’re like, best friends.”  
johnny blushed harder and looked at him with disbelief.  
“i mean… like you like you,” he said, cringing a bit at these words.  
  
ten opened his mouth. then closed it. then opened it again. no, he’d never thought of that. he’d never imagined johnny would like someone like himself. god, he was stupid, wasn’t he? but now he had the cutest boy in the house blushing and confessing.  
“oh my god,” he whispered and bit his lip. hard. he felt a sharp sting of pain.  
biting your lip until it bleeds. how romantic, he thought to himself. luckily, johnny was there to rescue.  
“need some help with that?” he asked, and ten nodded. he felt the pain fade just after a quick touch of johnny’s fingers, but he had a better idea.  
“baby… kiss it better?” he hummed. johnny blushed.  
“sure,” he said.  
  
and he did.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i'm gonna make a bigger series out of this so i left a few things for the next one uwu


End file.
